Chicago's Nastiest Weather Yet
by Sunstreaker29
Summary: This is a story I wrote for a writing contest in my town. I don't own BMFM. If I did, then the '06 series wouldn't have ever been made. R&R


**Chicago's Nastiest Weather Yet**

It was a dark and stormy night in the Windy City also known as Chicago. It's also known as Chi-town.

This particular night was extremely nasty, especially for the 3 lone motorcycle riders.

Someone would think these 3 bikers are insane for being out in this nasty weather, but this is what they do. No matter what the weather, they patrol the city.

These 3 bikers aren't your average bikers. And their bikes aren't your average motorcycle, either. They are the Biker Mice From Mars.

While on patrol, they decided to go check on their human friend, Charley Davidson, at her garage before finishing patrolling the city.

As they pulled up to the entrance of the garage, they noticed that it was too quiet inside. The tan furred mouse, Throttle, didn't like what he saw and neither did his biker bros.

"We better make sure Charley-girl is ok before we finish our patrol."

The white furred nouse, Vinnie, shivered and shook. "I don't know how humans endure such weather, bros. I'd give anything to be back home on Mars and away from this nasty weather."

"Says you, Vinnie. Charley-ma'am told me that this is just the beginning of the bad weather for tonight. It's going to get worse later tonight."

"Let me guess, you're going to hit the fishing hole and do some fishing, huh, Modo?"

"Quiet you 2. You'll scare the robbers."

"If there are any. Charley-girl could just be watching some TV or doing the books in her office."

Throttle shook his head and wondered why he puts up with the velocity atrocity known as Vinnie.

As the trio crossed the inside of the garage and over to the entrance of the office in the back, Throttle peeked in and saw no sign of Charley. He looked back at his bros.

"She's not in her office. Vinnie, check the loft. She could be asleep."

Vinnie nodded and headed for the stairs that leads to the loft above the garage.

Meanwhile, Modo hit the streets again to finish up the patrol in the nasty weather.

"Man, can this weather get any worse tonight?"

Just then, a big, huge storm came through the city and it came through hard and fast. It was so strong that it took Modo off his bike and threw him 50 ft. from his bike. It was a good thing he had his helmet on at the time he was thrown from his bike.

He was out cold while sliding across the pavement. Modo scraped off a good portion of his fur sliding down the road and his bike, being that it's a Martian bike and all, never got up at all. Lil' Hoss was all scraped up and missing her front wheel. She looked in bad shape.

Back at the garage, Vinnie told Throttle that Charley was fast asleep. "That's good. I was in no mood to deal with Limburger tonight. Especially with this nasty weather tonight. We better go check on Modo. I heard his bike, but then it went silent."

Both Vinnie and Throttle went back into the garage and noticed that Modo was gone and so was his bike. Vinnie and Throttle looked at each other. "You don't suppose he went back out into that nasty weather, do you, bro?"

"I hope not, Vinnie. But with Modo, you never know what's going through his head. Let's ride!"

They got on their bikes and headed out to look for their biker bro, Modo. They were hoping that nothing bad happened to him. Especially in the way of one Plutarkian stinkfish going by the name of Limburger.

An 2 ½ hours later, they found Modo still out cold and his bike in bad shape. "Oh, I hate to call Charley this late, but we need her to come pick up Modo's bike."

"Then go wake her up and I'll stay with Modo."

Throttle nodded and took off for the Last Chance Garage to get Charley. He knew she would be pissed for waking her up so late in the night, but they really needed her help to get Modo's bike back to the garage.

The Last Chance Garage. The loft above the garage. Throttle climbed the ladder and quietly kneeled down next to Charley and carefully shook her to wake her up.

"It better be an emergency for you to wake me up in the middle of the night, Vinnie."

"Um, it's not Vinnie. Its Throttle. I need your help. Modo is in bad shape and so is his bike. I need you to come get it, Charley."

Charley sat up immediately. "What happened? Did he get attacked?"

"We saw no sign of an attack. How vicious is this storm normally, Charley?"

"It can be very vicious, why? You think Modo got the brunt of the storm?"

"Yeah, I am. His bike has dents the size of golf balls on it."

"We've had hail storms with golf ball size hail before. We were told on the news to expect the golf ball hail again this year. I should have warned you guys it was going to be very nasty out there and not to go out in it tonight, but I knew that if I told you guys not to, it would give you a reason to go out in it, anyway, so I didn't bother."

"I wish you had of told us. Then Modo wouldn't be out like a light. I'll go get your truck running while you get changed."

"Thank you, Throttle. You're such a sweetheart."

While Throttle got the truck running, Charley got changed and headed down the stairs and out to her truck. Throttle left his bike at the garage and hopped in the truck and they left to get Modo and his bike.

The cross streets between Hauser and Bourbon. Vinnie was still waiting on Throttle to come back with Charley and the truck. He had Modo's head on his lap with his helmet off and his own helmet off, too.

Vinnie was afraid that Modo had gotten a concussion after having that horrible accident. He noticed some of the fur missing from Modo's left side. He winced. "That looks painful, big guy. I hope you can hear me, Modo. It would make Charley-girl sad if you didn't recover from this accident."

Just then, the truck pulled up to Vinnie and Modo. Both Charley and Throttle got out and ran to them. "How bad is he hurt, Vinnie?"

"It's hard to tell, Charley-girl. Let's just get him back to the garage and his bike too. His wounds need to be tended to immediately." Then Vinnie looked to Throttle. "Help me get him in the truck, bro. You can ride back with me after you help Charley-girl get the bike in the back."

Throttle nodded and helped Vinnie then helped Charley with the bike. Throttle got on the back of Vinnie's bike and they followed Charley back to the garage to tend to Modo and his bike.


End file.
